1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile or the like, processes to form images may be described below. An exposure unit exposes a surface of a photoreceptor based on an image data to form an electrostatic latent image after the exposure unit charges the photoreceptor as a latent image carrier. Next, the electrostatic latent image is developed with toner into a toner image. The resulting toner image is transferred directly or via an intermediate transfer body to a sheet such as a printing medium or a film. Finally, a fixing part fuses and fix the toner image to a sheet.
Japanese patent publication 2008-249888 describes the image forming apparatus includes a cooling fan to cool an inside of the image forming apparatus down by emitting heat into the outside. When the fixing part fuses the toner image to the sheet(s), moisture generates from a printing medium. The cooling fan emits moisture above the fixing part. However, the air by the cooling fan cannot reach to guides that are located under the fixing part directly, and moisture accumulates on the guides. As a result, condensation forms on the guides.